Big Time Baby Time
by Mixstroies2
Summary: Kendall and Jo are having a baby (18-19 years old) they have to work with everyone else to make sure this baby comes happy and heathy. But will there be some bumps in the road?


**Jo's POV **

I sat in Camille's room before school trying to watch tv but all I cloud think about was last night.

'The warmth of his breath, his hands on my body, the hearing of his heart beat, his lips on mine melting into every kiss making me feel like the only girl in the world.'

Camille came and snapped her fingers right in my face. I jumped, she threw my backpack at my face. I looked at her, "come Jo we're going to be late for school if u don't hurry up!" I looked at my phone, school starts at 8 but we should be there 5 minutes early, my phone said it was 7:59! I gasped grabbed my bag and we ran.

**Kendall's** **POV **

I waited at the door with Logan who was yelling at Carlos to get his bag and yelling at James to put his lucky comb down and grabbed his bag. "Kendall please grab James comb." Logan said, I grabbed his comb saying "If yoguard not ready to go in the next 10 seconds I'm going to break this!" James gapsed "you wouldn't dare." I looked at him and bent his comb "Oh ya try me!" James grab his bag and he was out the door as well as Carlos. We where in the elevator waiting to get to the main floor, but all I could think about was last night.

'Her hands on the back of my neck sending chills down my back, beetling the warmth of her body on mine, feeling her lips on mine melting deeper and deeper into every kiss making it feel like there was only us and no one else.'

I walked in to the classroom hoping to see Jo... But she wasn't there. I sat down in my seat wondering where she might be? Jo is always here 5 minutes early?

**Jo's POV**

We got down to the main floor, we where 5 minutes late and we are never late! We ran inside. Mrs. Collins looked at us as we entered " ahh look who came to join us class. Now maybe we can finally start.' She motioned us to take our seats. As soon as I sat down I felt a hand on my thigh. Looking up to only see those green eyes of Kendall Knight my boyfriend. "So now you are Jo Taylor the girls who is late to class?" he smirked at me. " No I'm Jo Taylor the girl who was late for class once." I corrected him. "So do you want to come over to my place after? It's fish stick Friday!" He said in a happy whisper. I smiled "I can't Camille and I are going out for a girls night." I answered him. He turned and said "will talk after class before we get in trouble." he said looking at the board in front of the class.

After class I walk over to Camille who was talking to Logan "So Camille do u want to come over tonight it's fish stick Friday!" Logan said, the guys all came around him. Camille isn't good at saying no to people specially Logan " Sorry but she can't." I but in " Camille and I are having a girls night out tonight. But we can come over tomorrow instead." We walk out.

(later that night)

Camille and I went to her room and watched the avengers. Half way trough the movie I stared to get a little sick. " Jo are you ok? You don't look well?" I took a big deep breath. " ya I'm ok I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me." We went back to watching the movie. A few minutes later I felt like I was going to trow-up! I ran into the bathroom and threw-up at least 3 times. Camille came running in. "Oh my god Jo! You need to rest you are really sick! I'm going to call she will know what do u!" I. Grabbed her hand. " No! You can't if you call her. If you call her Kendall will start to worry and he will come down and not leave!" Camille nodded and started rubbing circles on my back.

**Kendall's POV **

The guys and I had a blast tonight we went down to the lobby and prankd Bitters, went to chill by the pool, then went back to the room to watch a movie. "So why are we watching the titanic? This is such a boring movie!" James said and starting to hit his off a pillow. I. Looked over to see Carlos crying " this movie is so sad!" Logan looked a little confused. "I'm going into my room to watch a real movie! Not some chick flick that Mama Knight put on!" James got up and left. Kendall looked over and says that Logan had started to cry. I got up and left right away.

I walk into the bedroom to see James putting in jaws "dude this is a way better movie then that thing out there!" James said sitting on his bed. "ya Logan started crying... I've never seem Logan cry!" Kendall said sitting on his bed. "Not true... There was that time that him and Camille broke up and she went on a date with that other guy." James said pressing play for the movie to start.

Half way through the movie kendall stared to feel a little off. Like he could sense that there was something wrong. "Dude don't you feel like there's something wrong and you just don't know it?" Kendall asked James. He sat up "No I feel like there is nothing wrong you are just being paranoid." Kendall got up of bed and looked out the window. "Ya maybe but there's just something I feel is wrong." James lad back down "Maybe there's something wrong with Jo. That's why you are feeling something is out of place because there is a conection between you and her not her and us." Kendall looked over at James. He was shocked. "What?" James asked confused "For once you finally make sense in your life!" James put a huge smile on his face. "I have to go check on Jo." Kendall said walking towards the door. James put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude she is probably asleep just talk to her in the morning at school." James insisted. Kendall went back to bed and sleep. Waiting for tomorrow morning.

**should be posting another chapter by the end of the week!**


End file.
